parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Twilight Sparkle
She is a character from "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic". She played Celia Mae in Animals Inc (WolfeOmegaGirl) She played Ariel in The Little Pony She is a mermaid She played Belle in Beauty and the Kong She is a princess She played Tikal in Ariel The Mermaid (Sonic the Hedgehog) She is a Ancient Echidna She played Adult Nala in The Cartoon Dog King She is a lioness She Played Aunt Breu in Dragon Wars Twilight Sparkle played Plankton (of all characters) in The Kodiak Wolf-Dog Movie (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) She Played the Unicorn in The Last Unicorn (Nuclearzeon Style) She Played Marina in Happily Ever After (Gryffonmanic Style) She Played Miss Bianca in The Rescuers (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Human Style) She Played an Extra with Kimiko and Skunk in Kimikoladdin, Kimikoladdin 2: The Return of Wuyafar, Kimikoladdin 3: The King of Thieves & Kimikoladdin (TV Series) She is a guest star She Played Princess Jasmine in Rainbowladdin Dash, Rainbowladdin Dash 2: The Return of Lord Tirek & Rainbowladdin Dash 3: The King of Thieves She is an Arabian Princess She Played both Feather Duster and Feather Duster (Human) in Beauty and The Dragon, Beauty and The Dragon 2: The Enchanted Christmas & Beauty and The Dragon 3: Kimiko's Magical World She is a feather duster She Played Anna in Frozen (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) She is a princess of Arendelle She Played Megara in Rainbowcules Dash (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) She secretly works for Hades She Played Bo Peep in Toon Story (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) and Toon Story 2 (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) She is Woody's girlfriend She Played Snow White in Twilight Sparkle and The Seven Toons She is a princess She (human; with Kimiko) Played Esmeralda in The King of The Monsters of Notre Dame & The King of The Monsters of Notre Dame 2, she (pony) also played Esmeralda in The Bunny of Notre Dame She is a gypsy girl She Played Tiger Lily in Rainbow Pan She is the daughter of The Indian Chief She Played Mulan in Twilan She Played Jewel in Rio (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) and Rio 2 (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) She is a parrot She played May in Pokemon (Animal Style) She is a female Pokémon Trainer She Played Gadget Hackwrench in Courage & Scooby Rescue Rangers She is a rescue ranger She (with Kimiko) Played Black Widow in The Avengers (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) She is a heroines She Played Jessie in Animal Story 2 (BaltoandJennaFan360 Version) He is a Cowgirl She Played Padme Amidala in Star Wars (Twilight'sSpaceStar17 Style) She is a Queen and Sentor She Played Fox in Spike Fu! She is a fox She Played Princess Tiana (Frog) in The Xiaolin Princess and The Pegasus She is a frog She Played Audrey in Atlantis: The Lost Empire (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) She Played Kimiko Tohomiko in Xiaolin Showdown (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Animal Style), Xiaolin Chronicles (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Animal Style), Xiaolin Showdown (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Human Style) and Xiaolin Chronicles (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Human Style) She is the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire She Played Melody in The Little Equestria Girl (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) She is a mermaid She Played Fantasy in The Pagemaster (Twilight'sSpaceStar17 Style) She is a book She Played Princess Leia in Xiaolin Wars She (along with the rest of the Mane Six and Spike) Played Archimedes in The Sword in The Stone (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) She is an owl She played Pegasus in Jasmicules She is a winged horse She played Leonardo in Teenage Mutant Ninja Ponies She is a ninja turtle She (with Sunset Shimmer) Played Adult Miriam in The Xiaolin of Egypt She Played Adult Odette in The Ghoul Princess, The Ghoul Princess 2: Escape from Castle Mountain & The Ghoul Princess 3: The Mystery of Enchanted Kingdom She Played Jessica Rabbit in Who Framed Rainbow Dash She Played Tommy DeVito in Jersey Ponies She Played Sandy Cheeks in Courage The Cowardly Dog (SpongeBob SquarePants) (BaltoandJennaFan360 Version) She is a squirrel She Played Fern Arable in Dawn's Dress and Dawn's Dress 2: Mowgli's Great Adventure She played Hera in Applecules She is Hercules’s mother She Played Jane in Rainbow Pan & Rainbow Pan 2: Return to Neverland She is a girl She Played Quasimodo in The Equestria Girl of Notre Dame She is the hunchback She Played Pocahontas in Twihontas & Twihontas 2: Journey to a New World She Played Dora in Twilight Sparkle the Explorer She is the Explorer She Played Jenny Foxworth in Sophie & Company and Mowgli and Company She Played The Peddler in Redclawladdin She played Patrick Star in SunBob ShimmerPants and The SunBob ShimmerPants Movie She is a starfish She played Pac-Man in Twilight Sparkle and the Ghostly Adventures She is a hungry unicorn She played Adult Kiara in The Watterson King 2: Gumball's Pride She is a Lioness She played The Unicorn in The Last Unicorn (SuperWhyMovies Style) She is a Unicorn She played Dawn in Pokemon (SuperWhyMovie's Animal Style) She Played Kayley In Quest For Equsetria She Is A Princess She played Lady Kluck in Bodi Hood She is a hen She played Louise in Todd & Sunset She is Ruby's friend She played Kevin in Up (Uranimated18 Style) She is a bird She played Bramble in TrumpTales She played Dragon in Discord (Shrek) and The Golden Trio (Shrek) She is a dragon Portrayal *My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic - Twilight Sparkle played by Adult Kiara *My Little Animal: Friendship Is Magic (CoolZDane Style) - Twilight Sparkle played by Adult Nala *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Brermeerkat Style) - Twilight Sparkle played by Mavis *My Little Disney: Friendship is Magic (Disneystyle172 Style) - Twilight Sparkle played by Snow White *My Little Anime: Friendship is Magic (BrittalCroftFan Style) - Twilight Sparkle played by Iris Chateaubriand *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (SuperWhyMovies Style) - Twilight Sparkle played by Dawn *My Little Toons: The Movie (The Hannahschmidt229 Show Style) - Twilight Sparkle played by EVE Gallery Princess Twilight Sparkle ID S4E26.png Princess Twilight Sparkle (Crowned).png Twilight_Sparkle.png Twilight_'morning_in_Ponyville_shimmers'_S03E13.png Twilight Sparkle in My Little Pony Friendship is Magic.jpg Twilight Sparkle in My Little Pony Equestria Girls.jpg Twilight Sparkle in My Little Pony The Movie (2017).jpg|Twilight Sparkle in My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) Twilight Sparkle and Courage..png Sunset belittles Twilight EG.png 622788 safe twilight+sparkle animated screencap princess+twilight magic hub+logo flying angry fight.gif Twilight Sparkle and Courage in Dance of the Hours..png Twilight sparkle tg tf request by braverunner-d8vxqfa.png Twilight really ticked off by dcencia-d7hvdvf.png Twilight heartfelt happiness S3E13.png Twilight -I couldn't just stand there- EG.png Twilight sparkle re-ading on the go by drfatalchunk-d54yjwv.png Twilight sparkle reading on the go by drfatalchunk-d54yjwv.png Twilight missing her friends S4E01.png Twilight Sparkle ID S4E15.png Twilight's new crown cropped S4E02.png Twilight Sparkle lucky guess EG.png Twilight we just accidentally EG.png Twilight Sparkle embarrassed around her friends EG2.png Twilight Sparkle Equestria Girls smile.png Twilight surprised to see Rarity EG.png Twilight Sparkle standing by locker with arms out.jpg Twilight Sparkle human at lockers EG.png Twilight Sparkle ID EG.png Twilight ticked by dcencia-d7hvdua.png Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry.png Twilight Sparkle.jpg Psycho-twilight.png 20190427 155220.jpg Twilight Sparkle (Equestria Girls).png Twilight Sparkle x Devious Diesel.png Twilight.jpg Ms chalice meets twilight sparkle by marcospower1996-dcl5p5o.jpg Twilight Sparkle Shh.png Twilight Sparkle ID EGDS5.png Twilight screams after becoming a human EG.png Twilight and Storm King swept into the storm MLPTM.png Twilight.png 103194 - applejack artist jejungt artist fluttershy human humanized pinkie pie rainbow dash rarity twilight sparkle.jpg TriStar logo (Twilight Sparkle).png Twilight sparkle as nina ballerina by freshlybaked2014-dbuvzz2.png Twilight puts her hoof on Starlight; Starlight smiles S5E26.png Violin Girl, Ariel, Twilight Sparkle (EG), Miku Hatsune, May & Anna.png Twilighty Sparkle (Pony Form) as Yumi.jpg Twilight Sparkle (Sci-Twi).png Twilight Sparkle (Human).png Twilight Sparkle (Pony).png Twilight Sparkle as Tess (Ottsel Form).png Twilight Sparkle as Tess.png Frightened twilight by lunarina-d9ateca.png Twilight sparkle science team by pixelkitties-d9wdyde.png Twilight tongue-tied EG3.png Twilight can't see..jpg Twilight is anxious..jpg Twilight feels alone..jpg Twilight about to bump into Flash Sentry EG3.png Twilight Sparkle with a beer root cup..jpg Equestria Girls - Twilight Sparkle..jpg Eqg human twilight and spike by xebck-d9bwbtd.png Twilight bumps into Flash Sentry EG3.png Human twilight sparkle by imtailsthefoxfan-d8zz5nu.png Twilight trips backward over Spike EG3.png Eqg human twilight by xebck-d9czkxz.png Twilight is upset..png Twilight's Clones..jpg Twilight stands..jpg Full friendship games twilight pictures..png Yayomg-equestria-girls-friendship-games-twilight-sparkle-shady1.png Two Twilights..png Yayomg-equestria-girls-friendship-games-twilight-sparkle1.png Twilight with another girl..jpg My_Little_Pony_The_Movie_2017_Screenshot_1998.jpg|Twilight Sparkle sad and captured My_Little_Pony_The_Movie_2017_Screenshot_2018.jpg My_Little_Pony_The_Movie_2017_Screenshot_2028.jpg My_Little_Pony_The_Movie_2017_Screenshot_2070.jpg My_Little_Pony_The_Movie_2017_Screenshot_2095.jpg|Twilight Sparkle in a cage My_Little_Pony_The_Movie_2017_Screenshot_2219.jpg My_Little_Pony_The_Movie_2017_Screenshot_1962.jpg Twilight helping Pushkin with his barrels MLPTM.png SpongeBob and Twilight.jpg It's Betty Boop as Twilight Sparkle.png Twilight Sparkle (Equestria Girls).png Twilight Sparkle x Devious Diesel.png Ms chalice meets twilight sparkle by marcospower1996-dcl5p5o.jpg Twilight Sparkle Shh.png Twilight_and_Starlight_in_complete_shock_S6E16.png B10E92DF-538B-444F-A695-D7AFBDEECC86.jpeg Twilight X Oh.jpg Adult Twilight.png Minimalist 2010s Twilght Sparkle MLPTM Poster.jpg Category:Girly Girls Category:Characters Category:Ponies Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Purple Characters Category:Horses Category:Sisters Category:Girls Category:Leaders Category:Singing characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Memes Category:Romantic Characters Category:DHX Media Characters Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Hasbro Studios Characters Category:Studio B Productions Characters Category:Flash Sentry and Twilight Sparkle Category:Unicorns Category:Characters voiced by Tara Strong Category:Aunts Category:Daughters Category:Ferlderson's Adventures Heroes Category:Characters who cry Category:Those Brought Back To Life Category:Main Protagonists Category:Wise Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Granddaughters Category:Nieces Category:Cousins Category:Geniuses Category:TheTureDisneyKing Category:Screaming Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Adorable Characters Category:Characters who inflate Category:Tall Characters Category:Big Characters Category:Humans Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Princesses Category:Mothers Category:Russell and Twilight Sparkle Category:Purple Haired Characters Category:Purple Eyes Category:Nice Characters Category:Kind Characters Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:MAD Characters Category:CGI animated by Industrial Light & Magic Category:Alicorns Category:Pink Haired Characters Category:Princess Twilight Sparkle Category:Characters with purple eyes Category:DeviantArt Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Heroes Category:Rapunzel and Friends Category:Vinnytovar Category:Danny,Oopsy and Melody Characters Category:Queens Category:Davidchannel